riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Riffipedia:Help
This page is a hub for all the help pages for editing on Riffipedia - The Stoner Rock Wiki. It contains links for all the pages which will be useful if you need help editing a page and links to all the templates I have made to be used on pages. More links will be added as the pages are made. If you read all of these pages, you should learn plenty about how to use Riffipedia. Rules *Riffipedia Rules - This is the list of rules for users of Riffipedia - The Stoner Rock Wiki. They aren't too extensive or harsh and most are just sensible guidelines, but they are worth a read. Video Guides *Riffipedia:Video Guides - This is a page where video guides for how to do anything on Riffipedia will be posted. Keep checking back as more will be posted regularly. Main Guide *Text Guide - This is the main guide for editing on Riffipedia - The Stoner Rock Wiki. It should show anything you will need for general formatting of articles. It's a hefty guide, but it's split into sections, so you should find what you need. If anything is missing, ask in the comments and it will be added if useful. Templates Infobox Templates *Category:Infobox Templates - These are all the templates you need to use for infoboxes (the boxes that appear in the top right of articles). Instructions on how to use them are included in the Guide:Main Guide. The list of individual, specific infobox templates is included below. Artist • Band • Compilation Album - Single Band • Compilation Album - Various Bands • Extended Play • Festival • Live Album • Record Label • Single • Split • Studio Album • Tour • Venue • Video • Website • Navboxes *Guide:Navboxes - These are the boxes which appear at the bottom of articles containing numerous links to articles concerning a specific band. The page contains specific instructions on how to make them. Stub Templates *Category:Stub templates - This contains the links for both the stub template and the wikipedia clone template. Both are to go on pages which need work one way or another. Template:Stub • Template:Wikipedia Other Templates *Category:Formatting Templates - This contains a list of all other templates you may wish to use. They include the template for quotes, the template for reviews and the template for tracklists. When using the tracklist template, remember to use the header and footer as well as using the main tracklist template for each track on a release. Riffipedia Reviews Guide * - This page tells you everything you need to know to make a review. Pages That Need Work There are three different types of pages that need work. The links to all three are below. *Category:Stub - These pages are incomplete and thus have been marked as stub articles. *Category:Wikipedia - These are articles where the information has been copied directly from Wikipedia pages, mostly or completely in its entirety. They may need re-purposing for the Riffipedia audience. * - These are pages which are linked to from articles but are not yet made. Essentially, it is a list of the red links you find on a page. Only 1000 can be shown at a time. Contact Admins *Riffipedia:Admins - This page lists all current admins for Riffipedia. It will be updated as changes to the admin volunteers are made. From here, you will be able to get in touch with an admin who can help you with your problem. Category:Guides